Sweetest Sin
by Charlie Braxton
Summary: "Well, it better be worth it then" ... "Yeah, I'll make sure it is"       Does Brax live up to his promise of making it worth it for Charlie?    Rated M for sex & language.


_**Hi Everyone! I know it's been a while since i posted anything but I kind of lost my inspiration after getting those messages. I really appreciate all your kind PM's, especially those of you telling me i'm your favourite Chax writer - Wow, i'm flattered! So, in the spirit of Christmas as a little present for my lovely readers, I've written this oneshot. It is a requested scene and it's my take on what happens afterwards. **_

_**Now that i'm on holidays I have some free time so I will update everything and post some more oneshot requests, but please review because if you don't I feel like noones reading my stories! haha.**_

_**xx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Brax's POV:<strong>

I had been such a prick to her when she came in. Who was I kidding? Of course I was jealous. I had been since Casey told me about her date with this bloke. The second she walked in the door, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked amazing and when she told me she was here for her date, my jealousy got the better of me.

I jumped at the chance to talk to her when Angelo mentioned getting her another drink.

"_So uh, can I get you a drink?"_ I ask.

"_Oh, are we talking to me now?"_ she says, calling me out on the way I acted before.

I started to laugh it off but before I knew it, my jealousy took over again.

"_This bloke can't be too great if he stood you up"_

"_I haven't been stood up"_ she explains.

"_Right, I'm sorry. He just likes spending all this time in the toilets does he?"_ I laugh sarcastically.

Shit. Shut up, Brax. Shut up! I tell myself.

"_I cancelled the date" _she says matter of factly.

Well that shut me up.

"_Why?"_ I ask her.

"_Because I thought about it and I realised that I didn't wanna go on a date with anyone else! ...even if it was only to get Ruby off my back." _

"_So, why did you turn up then?"_ I ask, confused.

"_A couple of reasons! Firstly, I wanted to show off my new dress"_ I nod and my eyes drop down to her sexy body. _"... Secondly, I wanted to see you ...and I just figured this way we could kind of say that we've been out on a date in public._

A smile spreads across my face, she doesn't even realise how happy she just made me.

"_Well this is not exactly what I meant about us being out in the open, but umm ...it'll do." _

She smiles at me.

"_Um, may I take your order? ...please?"_ I ask.

"_Yes"_

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV:<strong>

As I ate my meal I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. What I would give for him to actually come sit down and eat with me, for us to have a proper date.

As I finish, he walks up to my table, my eyes immediately drawn to his tanned, muscular arms as he leans on the table

"_So uh, was that meal satisfactory?"_ he asks.

"_The food was nice. However, not really satisfying"_ I say, hoping he catches my drift.

"_Oh, that's a shame. It is, um, is there anything I can do to rectify that?" _he says, playing along.

"_I'm thinking dessert"_ I smile at him, seductively.

"_Ok, then. Well, we do a mean Pavlova, but I would recommend the, um ...gelato on the beach." _He says, looking at me with a sexy gleam in his eye.

"_Really?"_ I say slowly, still playing along.

He smiles _"But it might have to wait until close though..."_

"_Mmm, okay well, it better be worth it then"_

"_Yeah ...I'll make sure it is"_ he says quietly, his voice dripping with sexual innuendo.

God he is so charming. My heart skips a beat as he stares at me intensely.

"_Good, I'm looking forward to it"_ I say, reaching for my wine.

He flashes his million dollar smile at me as he walks off and suddenly closing time can't come fast enough.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey you"<em> he says, walking up behind me as I sit on the sand, looking out at the ocean.

"_Hey yourself"_ I smile at him. He kisses me as he sits down and wraps his arm around me.

"_So where's my dessert?"_ I joke.

"_Right here"_ he says as he leans and kisses me, making me giggle. Our kiss deepens as he holds the side of my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb as he rubs my back gently.

I'd choose him for dessert every time.

He starts kissing my neck, licking my skin with his tongue and sealing each kiss with his lips. His hand gets lost in my hair as he kisses his way down to my collar bone and I grip the back of his neck, my fingers playing with his hair with one hand and holding on to his arm with the other.

It doesn't take long for us to get carried away. Before I know it my hand is down his pants, stroking him as 2 of his fingers are deep inside me.

His tongue slowly massages mine as we continue kissing passionately. God I love kissing him.

It takes everything I have to gain some kind of composure.

"_Stop. Brax, stop. Not here"_ I moan, breathlessly.

He stops and looks at me.

"_Take me home"_ I whisper as I nibble on his ear lobe.

* * *

><p>After a quick stop by the restaurant for Brax to get something, he drives us to my place. We don't talk much on the way there, but it's perfect as we hold hands silently. He places a gentle kiss on my hand as we pull in to my street.<p>

He parks up the street and turns off the ignition, leaning back in his seat. We're both silent for a moment before we look at each other and smile. We lean in for another kiss, quickly getting lost in the moment again.

"_Let's go"_ I say, tearing myself away from him and unbuckling my belt, before getting out of the car.

"_You look amazing, did I tell you that?"_ he says, grabbing my hand and linking our fingers together as we walk along.

"_No, you were too busy not being jealous"_ I smile at him. When I look down I notice cuts on his knuckle. _"What happened?"_ I ask, running my finger over the grazes.

"_Nothing, just a bit of biff with the boys. Mucking around, you know how it is"_ he says as we turn in to my driveway.

"_Wait at my window, I'll let you in"_ I whisper. He kisses me and makes his way around the side of the house.

I take my shoes off and tiptoe inside, trying not to make any noise when suddenly the light comes on.

"_My God! ...you scared me!"_ I jump as I see Ruby.

"_OH MY GOSH! The walk of shame?"_ she exclaims.

"_NO!"_ I shake my head

"_YEAH! Did you or did you not go out on a date tonight?"_ she says cheekily.

Shit. No way out of this one.

"_Yes...but there was no chemistry"_ I say seriously, hoping she'd buy it.

Instead, she bursts out laughing.

"_Ok yeah, well your lipstick says otherwise smudgy"_ she says smugly.

"_Oh give me a break, I hardly know the guy!"_ I say, walking past her to put my stuff on the table.

"_Yeah well, you definitely pashed someone and if it wasn't Ryan, I wanna know who it is!"_

Damn it Brax. You and your perfect kissing, getting me in trouble.

"_OK! We made out ...but that doesn't make it alright to hook up on the first date"_ I tell her, as I take my earrings off.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Insert lecture here, well done mother. Now ...will there be a replay?"_ She dismisses me, wanting to know more.

I stop and think about Brax.

"_Yes ... I think it's safe to say there could be a number of replays"_ I answer as I walk off to my bedroom, smirking to myself at my daughter being clueless about who I was actually talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>Brax's POV:<strong>

I wonder what the hell is taking so long as I wait outside Charlie's bedroom. I'm hoping she hasn't changed her mind as I hear her window slide open.

"_Waiting for me?"_ she smirks at me, grabbing my shirt and pulling me in for a kiss.

She pulls me inside as I drop a bag on the floor and climb through the window, kissing her again as I stand up.

"_I thought you'd changed your mind"_ I tell her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"_No, Ruby caught me doing the walk of shame"_ she laughed, burying her head in my chest.

"_What did she say?"_ I laughed, making my way over to the bed, kicking of my shoes and socks and lying down, pulling Charlie with me as she kicked off her heels.

"_She thinks I've been with Ryan. Wait ...why would you think I'd changed my mind?"_ she asks, sitting up to look at me as she realizes what I said before.

"_Because I was a prick to you tonight"_ I say honestly. _"I pretended I wasn't jealous and don't care, when I was and I do"_

"_Really?"_ she asks.

"_Yep"_ I nod, holding up my hand with the grazed knuckles. _"Ask the wall I punched in my office, when I saw you tonight, waiting for your date at Angelo's."_

"_Aww"_ she says, kissing my knuckle sympathetically. _"I wasn't trying to make you jealous baby, I was just trying to get Ruby to leave me alone ...and I cancelled it because I don't want anyone else"_

"_I know babe, I'm sorry I pretended it didn't bother me"_ I apologize, stroking her cheek.

"_I did maybe, kinda, sorta hope you would be"_ she confesses.

"_Oh, really?"_ I chuckle, raising my eyebrows.

"_Well, when you didn't care I thought it meant you don't care about me"_ she admits.

"_You know I do"_ I tell her as I gently kiss her.

She sits up and straddles my lap, lifting my shirt over my head, chucking it on the floor. She bends down and kisses my chest as she runs her hands over my body. I grab her arse and lift her dress up over her head, leaving her wearing nothing but a skimpy black lace g-string.

I run my hands over her body, squeezing her tits gently as we stare at each other.

"_I'm sorry we missed our gelato date, i just didn't want to get all sandy having sex on the beach..."_ she chuckles as she smiles down at me, stroking my cheek and running her finger over my lips.

"_We didn't miss it"_ I smirk.

She raises her eyebrow as I nod toward the bag near the window.

She gets off me and walks over to it as I stare at her sexy body. Her face lights up as she sees what's in the bag, she pulls out the chocolate gelato and champagne I had packed and walks over to put them on the bedside table. She leans down to kiss me.

"_I'm gonna get some glasses and stuff from the kitchen"_ she says picking up my t-shirt and putting it on.

* * *

><p>While she's gone, I take my pants and boxers off and sit back on the bed, leaning against the headboard, naked.<p>

She comes back holding 2 champagne glasses, a spoon and the ice container.

"_What have you got?"_ I chuckle as she puts everything on the other bedside table and takes my shirt off, dropping it on the floor, leaving her in just her g-string again.

She gets a towel to spread over the bed and crawls over to me, kissing me again.

"_Dessert"_ she says kissing me once more.

I reach for the champagne bottle and Charlie grabs the glasses, giggling as I pop the cork and pour our drinks.

"_To the most beautiful woman in the world who means the world to me and the thought of her with anyone but me, drives me crazy enough to punch my office wall"_ I toast her.

"_To not being jealous"_ She giggles as we clink our glasses together and kiss before taking a sip.

After our glasses are empty she grabs the gelato and the spoon, opening it and scooping some out to feed to me. With my mouth full of the ice-cream she kisses me, the mixture of the smooth, cold chocolate and our hot tongues moving against each other was fucking awesome.

I take the tub and spoon off her and get some out of the tub to feed her. I then get another spoonful and lift the spoon up and drip the ice-cream over her chest, watching as it starts to drip over her tits. My tongue ducks out to catch the drips, licking and kissing my way up before sucking her nipple in to my mouth.

"_Mmmm"_ she moans as I flick my tongue over her nipple and suck it in to my mouth again.

"_Lie down"_ I instruct her as I put the container down. She does what I tell her, lying back against the towel.

I peel her g-string off, revealing the rest of her perfect body. I get an ice cube out of the container and place it on her stomach, making her shiver.

I run the ice cube up her stomach and over her chest, her nipples instantly harden. I move the cube down her stomach again and rub it over her clit; Charlie squirms at the contact and lets out a breathy sigh. I drag it up to her chest once more and continue up her neck, dropping the cube in her mouth. I kiss her as the ice cube moves between our mouths, melting with the heat.

I pick up the gelato again and wipe a line from the middle of her chest down to her belly button. I flatten my tongue and lick up her body, devouring the chocolate.

Sitting up on my knees I grab another ice cube and run it over her nipples as she starts stroking my cock, which has been rock hard since before she took her clothes off. I lean down and move the ice around her body with my tongue, making my way down to her perfect pink pussy.

"_Oh God"_ she moans as I pick the ice up and rub small circles over her clit again, before leaning down to lick her and suck her swollen bud in to my mouth. I repeat this for a while, the hot and cold sensation too much for her to bear as she comes hard with my tongue deep inside her.

"_That felt so good"_ she says sitting up to plant kisses on my lips.

"_So"_ *kiss* _"damn"_ *kiss* _"good"_ *kiss* she says, pushing me down on the bed and straddling me.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV:<strong>

I use the spoon to wipe some of the gelato on his nipples and lean down to lick it all off, sucking and kissing them as I go. I draw a heart on his chest and he smiles when he sees it.

"_I love you, Charlie"_ he says.

Not sure if he's just caught up in the moment, I just smile and lean down to lick all the chocolate up and climb off him.

"_Get up!"_ I tell him. He does.

I sit on the edge of the bed, his huge cock inches away from my face as I drip some of the melted gelato on it before taking it in my mouth.

"_Ohhhh"_ he moans, as he grips the back of my head.

The combination of him and the chocolate is amazing, it just makes me want him more as I try to take him in as far as I can. I get almost the whole way before I have to stop before I gag, he's just too big.

I look up at him as I take him in deep again and he smiles before throwing his head back as he feels his cock going down my throat.

"_God baby, your mouth is fucking magic!"_ he breathes out as I continue pumping him in and out of my mouth as I cup his balls.

I can't take it anymore and apparently neither can he.

"_Lie down"_ he commands.

I lie down and he lifts my legs up as he enters me roughly.

"_Oh fuck"_ I moan, as he slams his massive cock inside me, slowly moving in and out as my tight pussy adjusts to his size. He grips on to my thighs as he starts slamming in to me as hard and fast as he can.

"_God you're so tight babe"_ he breathes out as he fucks me deeply.

"_You're just big"_ I giggle as a smile spreads across his face. The moment interrupted as he picks up the pace again and starts rubbing my clit with his thumb.

"_Ohh, oh, oh"_ I cry in pleasure as he slams in to repeatedly for a few minutes before pulling out, making me turn over and lie face down on the bed.

He straddles me and holds the tops of my thighs open, just enough to enter me, still keeping my legs together so it was even tighter.

"_Ohhh God baby"_ I bite down on to the bed as he starts thrusting, the position making it almost impossible to move because of the size of his dick, luckily he has me dripping wet so his thrusts felt amazing, not painful.

Being with Brax is incredible, he brings out this wild side of me and I get to see a side of him that no one else does. Most girls are attracted to a bad boy, but with Brax, it's his sweet side that has made me fall for him, as unexpected as it's been, he knows how to treat me right and makes me feel something that I've never felt before.

As scary as it is to admit, I am so in love with him.

"_Oh, Fuck ye ...yes baby"_ I encourage him as he's thrusting in to me furiously. He grabs my breasts and tries to fuck me deeper; each time he slams in to me feels so amazing.

He stops and I get up on all fours, as I do he lies down underneath me and his tongue slips inside me straight away.

"_Ohhh"_ I moan as he sucks on my clit, I sit up and squeeze my breasts as he licks me exactly the way I love it and he has me so close to my second orgasm. I move down and slide his cock deep inside me and start rocking as I pull his body up with me so he's sitting on the edge of the bed and I'm facing him, straddling his lap, my arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him deeply.

I can't keep my hands still as they roam all over his muscular chest and arms as he grips my hips tightly, kissing and licking my breasts as I bounce up and down on his lap.

He grabs the bottle of champagne and pours some in to my mouth as I rock my hips back and forth, taking him as deep as I can. He kisses me and the liquid enters his mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance.

"_Fuck yes, oh, fuck me Brax"_ I purr, our thrusts becoming more hurried and urgent, unable to get enough of one another.

"_You are so fucking sexy baby"_ he says, staring at me intensely before holding the bottle over me and pouring the champagne over my chest and lapping it up as I throw my head back in pleasure.

"Oh God, yes, yes!" I moan, before licking the champagne off his neck and chest as it flows out of his mouth while he takes a swig.

"_Fuck, You love it don't you baby? You love riding my hard cock"_ he purrs as he kisses my neck and grips on to me tighter.

"_God yes"_ I cry, grabbing the champagne off him and taking a swig myself.

"_Fuck you drive me crazy. Only you can get me this hard"_ he says almost animalisticaly as he lifts me up, grabbing the bottle off me before throwing me down on the bed.

He kneels above me and pours the rest of the champagne over me, lapping it up with his tongue as he slips inside me.

"_Come for me baby, show me how much I drive you wild."_ I tell him as he begins fucking me wildly, holding me tightly.

I grip his butt, urging him as deep as he can get as I feel my orgasm fast approaching.

"_Oh fuck, Charlie"_ he moans as he gets close.

I press on his perineum with one hand and rub my clit with the other and he moans loudly as he cums inside me. Still thrusting, he kisses me passionately.

"_Fuck I'm still coming"_ he breathes in to my mouth between kisses.

He pulls out and I start stroking him as he finishes emptying his load on my stomach.

"_Oh, that was amazing"_ I breathe out, stroking him gently as he kisses my forehead, brushing my hair out of my face, still on top of me.

"_Holy Fuck"_ he says panting as he places a sweet, gentle kiss on my lips.

"_We're all sticky from the ice cream and champagne"_ I giggle as he continues placing kisses on my neck and cheek.

"_And you definitely need fresh sheets"_ he smiles against my skin.

"_Oh God, I don't even want to look at the mess we made"_ I laugh.

"_But it was worth it like I promised, right?"_ He askes, looking down at me with that gorgeous smirk on his face.

"_Definitely!"_ I smile, kissing his lips repeatedly.

"_Best"_ *kiss* _"Dessert"_ *kiss* _"Ever!"_

He smiles and kisses me again.

We're quiet for a minute before he speaks up.

"_I meant it you know ...I love you, Charlie and I've never said that to anyone but family before"_ he says seriously, the vulnerability showing in his eyes.

"_I know. I love you too"_ I smile at him, brushing my thumb along his cheek.

He smiles at me.

"_Come on, we definitely need a shower!"_ I giggle, pushing him off me as he stands up, pulling me with him.

As we make our way to the bathroom I can't help but smile to myself ...Definitely worth the wait!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merry Christmas Everyone! <strong>_

_**Look out for more updates and oneshots coming very soon. **_

_**~ CB. **_

_**xo**_


End file.
